The Dangers Of Internet Dating
by princesspandapui
Summary: For half a year now Naruto has been having a relationship with an online friend called 'red eyed angel'. What happens when they finally meet up ... and his 'friend' is the last person he expected.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor do I own any Naruto characters :P**

**This is just a reeeeeally random idea I had walking home O.o**

**Don't hate me if it's weird u.u'**

* * *

**Naruto Fanfiction – The Dangers of Internet Dating**

****

_How It Started…_

**SENT: 16 Oct – 17.44**

**BY: foxy09**

**TO: redeyedangel**

Hey -

Wats up? Wanna b m8s? I like ramen n music n trainin 2 b ninja

Wat bout u?

Plz email bk id luv 2 hear frm u

Foxy09 x

* * *

**SENT: 16 Oct – 18.02**

**BY: redeyedangel**

**TO: foxy09**

I s'pose we cud b m8s if u dnt annoy me 

I dnt like mch rerly; bein alone n trainin

* * *

**SENT: 17 Oct – 11.28**

**BY: foxy09**

**TO redeyedangel**

Cool u ninja 2?

Foxy09 x

* * *

**SENT: 19 Oct – 20.13**

**BY: redeyedangel**

**TO: foxy09**

Yh I grad frm KH nt lng ago

* * *

**SENT: 19 Oct – 20.15**

**BY: foxy09**

**TO: redeyedangel**

Ah cool! -

U mst b sme yr as me!

Foxy09 x

* * *

**SENT: 1 Dec – 13.21**

**BY: redeyedangel**

**TO: foxy09**

Probs lol wat u luk like? Myb ive seen u round?

* * *

**SENT: 3 Dec – 17.14**

**BY: foxy09**

**TO: redeyedangel**

Blond n blu eyes n.nV

So u like bein ninja?

Foxy09 x

_Half a year later …_

**SENT: 5 Aug – 08.55**

**BY: foxy09**

**TO: redeyedangel**

So wen u nxt fre bbe? Wana mt up?

Foxy09 x

* * *

**SENT: 5 Aug – 09.00**

**BY: redeyedangel**

**TO: foxy09**

Uum i dunno if thts a gd idea x

* * *

**SENT: 5 Aug – 09.02**

**BY: foxy09**

**TO: redeyedangel**

Ooh plz! 4 me? I rerly wana mt u!

Foxy09 x

* * *

**SENT: 5 Aug – 09.07**

**BY: redeyedangel**

**TO: foxy09**

Um … oke im fre 2moz? x

* * *

**SENT: 5 Aug – 09.11**

**BY: foxy09**

**TO: redeyedangel**

YAY! - oke wher mt?

Foxy09 x

* * *

**SENT: 5 Aug – 09.16**

**BY: redeyedangel**

**TO: foxy09**

Errm tht plc calld 'everglade'? x

* * *

**SENT: 5 Aug – 09.17**

**BY: foxy09**

**TO: redeyedangel**

Yeah! Oke -

Everglade 8pm?

Foxy09

* * *

**SENT: 5 Aug – 09.19**

**BY: redeyedangel**

**TO: foxy09**

Ok c u thn x

* * *

Naruto slowly made his way into Everglade, blues eyes scanning the restaurant intently. He'd been rushing about Konoha since yesterday morning trying to find something suitable to wear, eventually settling with a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt, his blond hair spiked up as best it would. The restaurant was full tonight, the small round and square tables full of couples snuggling over wine, canoodling over desserts.

"Can I help you, young sir?" Came a voice, and Naruto turned to see a waiter in a black and white suit holding a little notebook and an empty tray.

"Err … I'm meeting someone."

The waiter smiled. "Ah yes. Are you Foxy? Zero nine?"

A deep blush came to Naruto's cheeks. "Uum yeah…"

"Table seven."

Nodding his thanks, Naruto walked away, looking around for table seven. It took him about five minutes to find it, as the table cards were very small and hidden by couples and drink and food. When he finally got to table seven – a small round table in the corner of the restaurant covered in a pink table cloth and decorated with a single candle – Naruto was slightly out of breath with nervousness and excitement. But, when he reached the table, his mouth dropped open at who was sitting there.

"Hey." Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"Wha … what are you doing! This is my table!" Naruto fumed. "Get your own!"

The Uchiha raised his eyebrows. "No. This is my table."

"Table seven! The waiter said—" He stopped, staring at his team mate with his mouth hanging open. "Wait a minute…"

"That's right." Sasuke nodded, a small glint behind his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You … you're Red Eyed Angel!" He exclaimed. "B-b-b-but … you … did you … did you know I was Foxy!"

"Yeah." He replied quietly, enjoying his team mate's reaction, and he patted the seat beside him. "Sit." He ordered.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**OKE!! HERE IT IS!! CHAPTER TWO!! I have to admit the idea of how to round off this random little fanfic took a while to come to me .lt; and it was a few days before I managed to put pen to paper … or letters to word document =3 But anyway here it is! I hope you likey xx**

* * *

**Naruto Fanfiction – The Dangers of Internet Dating**

**Chapter Two**

_That night …_

**SENT: 20.46**

**BY: redeyedangel**

**TO: foxy09**

Naruto tlk 2 me. it was jus a joke

* * *

**SENT: 20.49**

**BY: redeyedangel**

**TO: foxy09**

NARUTO!! u.u'

* * *

**SENT: 20.52**

**BY: redeyedangel**

**TO: foxy 09**

U cnt ignore me 4eva!!

* * *

**SENT: 20.55**

**BY: redeyedangel**

**TO: foxy09**

4 gods sake ths is stupd Naruto! Jus ansr the frign emails!!

* * *

**SENT: 21.01**

**BY: redeyedangel**

**TO: foxy09**

Fne! Bt dnt thnk im guna let ths drp 2mora!

* * *

_The following day …_

Sakura wrapped her arms about herself tightly and hopped from one foot to the other, looking about desperately for any sign of their sensei. It was coming up to nine o'clock, and a mission for the Hokage was soon to commence. If only Kakashi-sensei and Naruto turned up. Blowing on her gloved hands to try and warm them up, Sakura glanced over towards the Uchiha. Sasuke was leaning up against the bridge with his arms folded and his head low, a thick navy blue jacket wrapped about him, his scarf blowing in the wind.

"I hope they get here soon!" Snapped Sakura. "It's bloody freezing!"

Sasuke – as usual – didn't answer, but closed his eyes and breathed a soft sigh, his breath steaming out in front of him as warm air met cold air.

"Stupid Naruto!" Continued Sakura. "I bet he's stuffing his face with ramen!"

At that moment the sound of slow shuffling footsteps reached their ears and both Sakura and Sasuke looked up to see the blonde haired boy approaching, his head so low his chin was almost on his chest. Sakura let her hands drop to her sides, and hunched her shoulders, balling her fists.

"And where do you think you have been?! She raged.

Naruto didn't look up. "Sorry." He whispered. "I got up late…"

Sakura relaxed and raised her eyebrows, her eyes filling with concern. "Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

He nodded, but still didn't look up, and he went and stood by the bridge. As Sakura watched, she saw Naruto and Sasuke glance at each other; Sasuke staring with an almost 'concerned' expression, but Naruto made a "humph" sound and looked away angrily. The pink haired girl opened her mouth to say something, but there was a slight "woosh" and Kakashi-sensei appeared balancing expertly upon the bridge.

"Sorry I'm late." He smiled innocently. "I found myself deep within the meaning of life, and couldn't quite find my way out."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Your excuses get worse and worse…"

Their teacher just smiled. "Are you all ready to head off?"

"We've been ready for ages." Sasuke whispered under his breath.

Kakashi looked at him, and hopped down from the fence. "Right team. The Hokage has ushered us a most important mission." He continued, looking around and taking each of his students. "We have to go to the Sand Village. Something to do with a squad. I'll bore you with details on the way. Let's head off now." And he vanished from sight into the small mass of trees nearby that grew into the surrounding forest.

Sasuke dashed off after him immediately, but Sasuke stepped away from the fence and turned to his fellow team mate. "Naruto." He started. "Can we talk about this?"

"Nothing to talk about." Muttered Naruto, and he followed after his sensei.

Grinding his teeth, Sasuke turned to look into the depths of the forest, narrowing his eyes a little. He turned and broke into a run, leaping swiftly amid the tall and gangly trees as a great height. It took a few minutes for his sharp black eyes to catch sight of the blonde haired boy, and as soon as he locked onto him he swooped down and knocked him against a tree.

"What do you think you're doing?! Exploded Naruto, his face livid and eyes dancing, and he gave Sasuke a hard shove. "Keep away from me jerk!"

"Naruto, wai—"

But the boy just shoved him again, harder. After discovering that Sasuke had known who he was emailing the whole time, and that he had done it on purpose to get closer to him, he had flipped out in the restaurant and almost had himself thrown out for starting a fight. He had in fact sat on his bed all night staring at his computer screen, watching the seemingly never ending emails flooding in from his fellow team mate until late, eventually drifting in a light and fitful sleep where he had woken almost every hour. Now he had no intention of talking over anything with Sasuke. Not only did he already hate the black haired boy, he now had even more reason to dislike him.

"Let me explain!! Pleaded Sasuke, causing Naruto to halt dead.

This wasn't the boy he knew. The Uchiha he knew was cold and brutal and vengeful. Never had he even tried to imagine Sasuke pleading or begging. Not for anything in the whole world.

"I don't want to hear it." He eventually managed to splutter, and with a glare he turned to run off.

But a hand shot out of nowhere and cupped his face, the other pushing him roughly against the tree. Naruto felt a body against his, the coldness of Sasuke's fingers from the winter morning, the light brush of black hair against cheek, and then the soft warmth of a pair of lips.

In that instance the world ceased to be and it was just him and Sasuke. Him and Sasuke beneath the tree. Alone. Together. He felt a heat rise from his chest and into his cheeks, heart beating painfully against his ribs, Sasuke's heart pounding against his own, and amid the ruckus and the turmoil and fleeting emotions one after the other, he closed his eyes, and returned the kiss.

xxx


End file.
